Fragancia de Lilas
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Una fiebre terrible le trajo a Ken el recuerdo de su estancia en la Oscuirdad y de como logro escapar gracias al amor de dos muejres... Dedicado a Lovely Flower. Dejen review, plis.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la Toei. El poema es "Sensación de olor", del chileno Pablo Neruda. Uso ambas cosas sin fines de lucro, no me demanden nn.

**Dedicado a**: Lovely Flower. ¿Por qué¡¡Que pregunta¡¡Porque es Kenyako J!

****

**Fragancia de Lilas**

**Fragancia de lilas…**

_Mi madre…_

_Esa figura a lo lejos... Borrosa y tan distante…_

_Pero no. No es mi madre…_

_¡Miyako, Miyako! _

_¿Cómo pude __haberlas confundido, si son tan dispares?_

_Tan dispares… y a la vez tan semejantes…_

_La misma suavidad en las manos, la misma dulzura en la voz, el mismo brillo en los ojos y…_

_La misma fragancia en el cabello. Dulce, sutil, elegante…_

_Fragancia de lilas…_

**Claros atardeceres de mi lejana infancia**

**que fluyo como el cauce de unas aguas tranquilas**

- _¡Mamá¡Mira lo que puedo hacer!-_

_El pequeño de cabellos azulados se acercó a su madre, corriendo alborotadamente._

_La mujer lo vio venir con la sonrisa en los labios. Cuando el pequeño llegó a su lado, se limpió las manos en el delantal y se agac__ho para estar a la altura de su hijo menor._

- _¿Qué sucede, Ken?_

- _¡Mira, mamá, lo que Osamu me enseñó a hacer!_

_El pequeño niño tomó el alambre doblado y lo sumergió en el agua jabonosa que su hermano mayor le había dado. Sopló dulcemente y una lluvia de burbujas empapó la ropa de su madre, quien solo se limitó a sonreír._

- _Te felicito, hijo. Haces unas burbujas muy hermosas._

_Un niño un poco mayor se acercó y le posó a su hermano las dos manos en los hombros, de manera afectuosa._

- _Mama, Ken hace las mejores burbujas que yo haya visto en toda mi vida…_

- Okaasan, Osamu…

La mujer se sobresalto al oír estos nombres, y se apresuro a cambiar el paño frío de la frente del hombre por uno recién mojado.

_"Ay Ken, me tienes tan preocupada…"_

**Y después un pañuelo temblando en la distancia**

**bajo el cielo de seda la estrella que titila**

_No quería que eso pasara, no. Nunca llegue a tener por mi hermano ese sentimiento de odio profundo que te hace desear la muerte de una persona._

_Lo quería. Si… lo quería…_

****

_Fue mi compañero de juegos en la infancia… _

_Fue el que me llevó de la mano a recorrer el dulce camino de vuelta a casa en los atardeceres…_

_Fue el que me ayudo a subirme por primera vez a un árbol y, cuando me caí, me curó las rodillas para que papá no se enterara y no me regañara…_

****

****

_Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, nunca hubiera deseado su muerte aunque solo fuera por el hecho de la enorme tristeza que eso le hubiera producido a mi madre. A esa presencia sutil, dulce y callada, que marcó a fuego toda mi infancia… _

_Porque siempre quiso a Osamu. Si, me quería, pero mi figura de niño puro era opacada por la brillantez de Osamu. Osamu, Osamu¿Por qué también tú te dejaste tentar por el poder, por la ambición, por todo lo que, en definitiva, solo es una máscara de la Oscuridad?_

_Y ahora me pregunto… ¿También tú lo hubieras querido, Miyako¿También tú hubieras elegido al brillante antes que al bondadoso? Miyako… dulce Miyako… ¿No es cierto que aún así me habrías escogido, amor mío? _

**Nada más. Pies cansados en las largas enrancias**

**y un dolor, un dolor que remuerde y se afila**

_Y me deje absorber por la oscuridad. Me deje tragar por ese pozo oscuro y siniestro que marca la entrada al otro mundo. _

_Ay, mi vida, si supieras las penurias que pase en ese lugar…_

_Yo era solo un niño, no tenía conciencia de mis actos, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo… ¿Era realmente necesario que pagara con tantas creces mis pecados?_

_Era la noche, la oscuridad eterna. Tinieblas envolviendo los ojos, las manos, penetrando en la boca, la nariz y los oídos, abotargando los sentidos, enturbiando el pensamiento, hasta que tus ideas fluyen lenta y pesadamente. Y entonces, cuando lo único que pasa por tu cerebro es la necesidad básica de aire, te tienen en sus redes. Cuando pierdes la noción del tiempo, del espacio, de la luz, del calor, de la vida, del amor, estás atrapado. Y es demasiado tarde._

_Solamente una vez sentí una ligera esperanza. Fue cuando Kari fue absorbida a mi mundo. Su luz brillaba de una manera sorprendente, enceguecía mis ojos largo tiempo acostumbrados a las sombras. Pero la ilusión duro poco._

_Takeru la rescató. Vino volando como un dios, sin siquiera saber donde estaba, con la idea fija de salvarla, y se la llevó entre sus brazos, arrancándola de las manos de las tinieblas. No me vio, no tenía ojos más que para su ángel. Fue lo correcto. Él no era mi redentor, sino el de Hikari. _

_Porque, ahora lo sé, Miya, lo que hacia brillar de ese modo la luz de Kari, era el amor. La certeza de saber que era amada, y él poder responder con amor a ese sentimiento puro. Y yo… yo no tenía nadie que me amara, ni nadie a quien amar…_

**…Y a lo lejos campanas, canciones, penas, ansias,**

**vírgenes que tenían tan dulces las pupilas…**

_Y entonces, tu llegaste a mi vida._

_Con tus ojos claros, tu risa fresca y tu carácter apasionado._

****

_Me volteaste el mundo de cabeza. Cambiaste mi Universo: yo ya no sabía donde quedaba el cielo y donde la tierra, mareado por el brillo de tu sonrisa blanca..._

_Y, con ese golpe, que realmente me merecía y que sirvió para abrirme los ojos, trajiste una nueva realidad a mi vida._

_Una realidad donde la luz, el amor, la esperanza, la pureza y la bondad realmente existían y formaban parte de la vida. Pasaste a ser el centro de mi universo._

_Y me trajiste a la mente el recuerdo de esa mujer simple y pequeña; pura y hermosa._

_Me trajiste a la mente su imagen, y pude tener la certeza de que ella también me había amado._

_Y así, pude salir de la Oscuridad._

_Gracias a esos dos seres que me guiaron y me trajeron de nuevo a la vida, a respirar el aire puro, que me guiaban en la Oscuridad, que me permitían acompañarlas a la distancia, siguiendo el rastro de su fragancia de lilas…_

**Fragancia de lilas…**

La morada volvió a posar sus labios en la frente del azulado y, asombrada aunque satisfecha, comprobó que los rastros de la fiebre atroz que lo había atormentado durante dos días y sus respectivas noches había desaparecido.

El joven abrió los ojos, ante la perplejidad de Miyako. Sonrió débilmente y le acomodo un cabello lila detrás de la oreja. Ella, agotada y vencida por el esfuerzo y la preocupación, comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

- Miyako…- murmuró él, preocupado, pero aún débil.

- ¡Maldita sea, Ken, nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo así¿entendiste!. ¡Creí que te me ibas, Ken! Oh, mi Dios, tuve tanto miedo de perderte…- el manantial de llanto ya era incontrolable, mientras la mujer buscaba refugio en el pecho masculino.

Él le acarició los cabellos con auténtico cariño, tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Tú me trajiste de nuevo a la vida, Miya. El error ya esta cometido. Ahora no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente.

Ella sonrió, mientras él le secaba una lágrima que le corría por las mejilla. Ella se acercó para juntar sus labios con los de él, con un ansia y un amor casi infantiles, pero delicados, ya que notaba que él, pese a estar respondiendo favorablemente, aún se encontraba débil.

- Miya… ¿me prometes algo?

- ¿Mmm…?

- Nunca te perfumes el cabello. Me fascina su natural aroma a lilas...

****

**Notas de la Autora:**

Bien, cada vez que leo este poema no puedo evitar el pensar en estos dos, y acá esta el resultado. Lovely, espero que te haya gustado, y que sirva como una pequeña compensación por el escaso Kenyako que pongo en el resto de mis historias (prometo cambiar eso)

¿Comentarios? o un review

¡Gracias por leer!

**Estrella de la Tarde**


End file.
